Three-dimensional (3D) fabrication has become an exciting technology in the engineering, scientific, and even the artistic community. There has been a focus on developing 3D printers for both the professional manufacturer, as well as the in-house hobbyist. Although interest in the field has led to the development of different types of inks and printers, many of these devices require some level of technical aptitude (e.g., familiarity with machining techniques, fluency in CAD software used to manipulate 3D models).
Furthermore, some devices melt a plastic and shape the plastic while it is still malleable. As the plastic cools, it hardens. Chinese Patent Nos. 103,802,320 and 103,802,321 describe devices that operate in this manner. Devices that operate in this manner include the 3Doodler, manufactured by Wobbleworks, Inc. of Somerville, Mass. and the Lix 3D Pen, manufactured by Lix of Brussels, Belgium. The devices use an internal heating element, such as a heating coil, to heat up a plastic, such as a thin plastic filament. Users operate the devices to deposit the plastic onto a surface. Thus, the devices melt the plastic and allow the plastic to be formed while it is pliable, but eventually, the plastic cools and hardens into the shape of the user's choosing. These devices present a number of complications. As the plastic hardens, the plastic may clog the device's aperture and render it inoperable. To heat the plastic, the devices must be equipped with or have ready access to an energy source to operate the heating element. Additionally, the high temperatures emitted from heating elements may pose inherent safety risks to users.
Other 3D printing devices deposit inks that are curable by ultraviolet light, such as the CreoPop manufactured by CreoPop of Singapore. Once a device deposits the ink, the user activates the device's ultraviolet light to cure the ink. However, not only does the ultraviolet light add to the complexity and cost of the device, regular exposure to ultraviolet light may pose safety risks to users. Additionally, the UV-curable resins limit the chemistries that may be used in the product.
WO 2001078969 and EP 1,272,334 mention the usage of supersaturated solutions with respect to three-dimensional inkjet printing. However, in these devices, the solutions act specifically as a binder for granting additional stability to pre-existing 3D structures made of resin. Additionally, inkjet printing typically requires a pressure differential to spray material onto a substrate, which usually requires an external source of power (e.g., pump power provided through electricity).
Supersaturated solutions are used in some industrial applications. For example, in the pharmaceutical industry, supersaturated solutions have been used to administer precise dosages of water-insoluble drugs. These drugs are dissolved in non-aqueous solutions and then meted out for ingesting. In the food industry, supersaturated solutions are used to create some confectionaries. For example, supersaturated sugar solutions are heated and then cooled until the solutions crystallize to form rock candy. Such supersaturated solutions are also used as food additives.